Kunai Chain 13
by Saphire Alystar
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, under the guidance Hatake Kakashi, travel back to the lands of the Fog and Mist on a well known trail, particularly to one of the group, to bring a young girl back to Leaf Village where the answers to her questions may be sough
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Hey, looksies! Our first ficcy! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^____^ Anyway, we've decided we want to upload a few ficcies we've done with each other, and this one, Kunai Chains 13, was our first serious joint effort!  
  
WARNING WARNING!!!  
  
If you do not like stories where fan characters play a real role, then turn away now.. Actually, don't turn away, keep reading because it's actually really kewl ^_^  
  
Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, BTW, but Minage, Kusari, and any other unknown characters that show up are ours ^_^  
  
And an off-topic note, R&R please, and flames are not welcome, any flames that show up will be used to make a toasty-warm fire to roast marshmallows on, or perhaps for Sasuke to breath _  
  
~KUNAI CHAIN 13~  
  
Blade pressed tightly against his throat, his mouth felt so dry, he desired desperately to swallow, to get the sickening taste from his mouth, but he was afraid the movement might be his end..  
  
"Master Kakashi!"  
  
Three voices had unified into one, as he stared forwards at his three students. Naruto, the blonde boy was wide-eyed, but had determination written across his face. He seemed sure that he could save his teacher, though it seemed impossible. The girl, Sakura, was almost in tears, but he could see fire burning in her eyes from the distance. She too, was as determined as ever. The last, Sasuke, seemed to hold his normal presence, staring at him as though everything would be alright, but the look in his eyes matched neither Naruto's, nor Sakura's. He seemed to understand. There was no way they could save him, no way he could save himself. He was trapped, at the mercy of his capture.  
  
Minutes pressed on like hours, until he could feel the blade move, and he was sure it was the end.  
  
*******************  
  
2 Days Earlier  
  
*******************  
  
"Minage! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Mmmph."  
  
The conversation was the same every morning. The girl's mother would tell her to wake up or else no breakfast, she'd reply with a 1/2 hearted attempt at a response, which was usually something along the lines of an inaudible groan, the mother would proceed to banging away at the door until her daughter shlumped form the room and down into the kitchen.  
  
By then, the food was cold, and the girl would groan and complain about this until her mother cooked some fresh, hot food, and the dog would have its daily feast of cold breakfast foods.  
  
"Minage, must we do this EVERY morning..." Her mother went on, and the girl only yawned loudly and laid her head on the table for a nap.  
  
"MINAGE JOUSAN! WAKE UP! Do you not remember that today you have a guest?!"  
  
"Guh?"  
  
"The Shinobi from Leaf Village! You're so hopeless sometimes Minage!"  
  
"OH YEAH! I gotta get DRESSED!" The girl screeched, instantly awake as she darted from the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room to change.  
  
"AND WEAR SOMETHING SENSIBLE!" Her mother sighed deeply, and went about cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
*******************  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
*******************  
  
Sitting at the table, fingers tapping away at the table in an annoyingly rhythmic fashion, Minage Jousan stared at the door. She found her other hand nervously fidgeting with the Hitai-ate on her head, bearing the crest of the Land of Mist and Fog, taking deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
She was so nervous. She had just passed the test claiming her to be a Shinobi, and she had been told that Shinobi from Leaf Village were visiting. She was to join them and travel to Leaf Village to meet up with someone important. She silently wondered what the meeting was about, all her mother had told her was that it had to do with her older sister, the one that had died so long ago, when Minage had been only 5, maybe.  
  
Growing tired of staring at the door, her eyes found themselves caught upon her family's trademark weapon, it had no true name, but it was a cross between a katar, and kukri/scimitar, and a few other random weapons. Its blade curved back, so as a normal person might punch in a hook, the blade curved with her arm to cut at whatever angle she so desired. Many adaptations of the weapon had been made to suit each member of her family's needs, but she kept the original style, it worked best for her.  
  
She remembered her sister's adaptation allowed for a kunai w/chain method, so the blade could detach and swing around at a long distance as well.  
  
She remembered so little about her sister.  
  
Minage was dragged from her thoughts by a knock at the door, and as she pulled it open, she immediately recognized the Hitai-ate of Leaf Village.  
  
She was growing excited.  
  
"HI! My name's Minage Jousan! You must be from Leaf Village? Welcome to my home, Would you like a drink? Have a seat! What is your name?" She blurted all in one quick, long breath.  
  
The Shinobi stopped and stared at her for a moment, before smiling, though his mouth was hidden, and he winked, "Hello Minage, I am from Leaf Village, No thank you, I would not like a drink, a seat would be nice, and my name... My name is Hatake Kakashi!" He said merrily in his easy tone, the words flowing slowly and understandably from his mouth, in complete contradiction to Minage's words.  
  
"COOL!" She squealed motioning for Hatake to sit, which he did, looking easily around the room with his one uncovered eye.  
  
Minage kicked the door closed behind her and practically leapt into a seat opposite Master Kakashi, and she smiled brightly.  
  
"I suppose you have a few questions?" The Elite Shinobi asked, and the girl nodded, "Go right ahead, I'll answer what I can."  
  
"Why do you have your eye covered?"  
  
Kakashi blinked, and nearly laughed. This girl was being dragged to Leaf Village for a meeting with somebody she had never met, by a bunch of people she had never met, and her first question had been why he wore his Hitai-ate like he did.  
  
"Because I choose to." Kakashi replied easily, "Any other questions?"  
  
"I thought there were other Shinobi coming too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then where ARE they?! Are they planning a surprise entrance?! ARE THEY?!" Minage pressed, looking around, spinning at full tilt to take every inch of the room in at once.  
  
"No... You'll be meeting them later."  
  
"Awwwww...." Minage whined, sitting back down, she looked sullen and deprived for a moment before brightening back up.  
  
"I have one more question."  
  
Hatake, preparing the answer in his mind already, this girl must desire to know why she was going to Leaf Village now, and who she was meeting, right? Looking directly at the girl as he asked, "And that is...?"  
  
"Can we GO now?! It's so boring here."  
  
Hatake nearly fell over from that, but laughed and nodded. This girl was full of energy, she and Naruto would get along quite well.  
  
*******************  
  
Same Time, Different Place  
  
*******************  
  
Amidst the fog that gave the Land of Fog and Mist its name, 3 shadowy figures stood. Tall, dark and mysterious, even their silhouettes seemed imposing, with broad shoulders and weapons that seemed far to large for anyone to fight properly with.  
  
A 4th dark shadow, slightly shorter, and far slimmer stood facing them. Chains fell around her, seeming awkward on her figure, as though her feminine shape should not have been able to hold up so many thick, heavy chains. And yet, she stood in a casual stance, one hand on her hip, careful not to stab through herself with the positioning of one of her wrist-weapons, the other dangling carelessly at her side, grasping one of the heavy chains as she carelessly swung her kunai w/chain in small circles beside her.  
  
"They're here, Kusari, are you prepared?"  
  
"Of course I'm prepared! I'm ALWAYS prepared!"  
  
"You're our surest bet, if you fail then we'll never know his secrets..."  
  
"I wont fail.."  
  
"How do we know that?"  
  
"Have I ever failed before?"  
  
"Have you ever faced the Shuringan Eye before?"  
  
"I know what I am doing, leave it to me and he will be dead before he leaves our village."  
  
"Else it will be on your head, girl."  
  
"Else it will be on my head."  
  
*******************  
  
Don't you all just love the 1st chapter of every story? Usually a cliff-hanger, nothing is explained at all.. It's the way 1st Chapters are designed! I hope you enjoyed the first little piece there, as it probably wont come back until later into the story, probably chapter 4-ish... who knows?  
  
Anyway, yeah, Chappy 1 complete... If you liked it, review, if you didn't, then flames shall be used to roast the yummy marshmallows as I make smores! ^___^ 


	2. The Adventure Begins!

Hello all! Alystar here! Here's my first contribution to our joint fic. We'll be alternating chapters by the way. I'll try and continue as best I can! *Note to Saphire: I FINALLY DID IT MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough, choke, dies.*  
  
~Chapter 1  
  
Rays of light bathed the much-travelled path through the forest outside Anrui city. These rays were stained green as they passed through the foliage on their journey to warm the shoddy earth. Though the pathway was well worn by travelling merchants and entertainers, all was peaceful on this spring morning save for the chirping of the birds that flitted beneath the highest leaves of the trees. The scene had every right to be labeled "serene." It was the environment in which one might sit and think about some of the more meaningful aspects of life like-  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
". . . No"  
  
"Are we ALMOST there yet?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
" . . . Now?"  
  
"Yes, it's right there."  
  
"HUZZA!!!"  
  
The serenity was broken with a rush and a shout from Minage Jusan as she scrambled over the next rise in the sparsely wooded terrain, eager for a sight of her new home. The excited teen reached the top with bated breath only to see. . . More woods.  
  
"Kakashi-sama!"  
  
A chuckle followed the girl's loud whine as Kakashi caught up to her.  
  
"We'll meet up with the others soon. Just . . . be patient Minage."  
  
The girl considered this and then sighed. She turned away and continued down the road. 'I'm really excited, but this is probably, like, my first lesson as a ninja! I have to be patient!' With a determinedly set calm expression, she followed the teacher's orders.  
  
Kakashi smiled once more and followed the girl's steps.  
  
Behind them, the rippled peace became clear once more.  
  
***  
  
". . . Naruto . . . what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Get down here you idiot! Kakashi-sensei is not going to be impressed!"  
  
"Hee Hee Hee . . ." Naruto grinned. Everything was almost ready. He took a break and looked down at his fellow ninja, Sakura and Sasuke. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This was gonna be perfect!  
  
Back on ground level, Sasuke rolled his eyes. What was the point?  
  
Sakura was not in a good mood. "If you fall down, we're not going to came and rescue you! It's your own fault!" When Kakashi had said that he would be "right back" with the new student, she hadn't thought that he meant a day and a half!  
  
With that thought, she asked, "What do you think the new ninja's going to be like?"  
  
"I bet he'll be really awesome!" Piped up Naruto excitedly, "I mean, he's coming all this way from that village . . ."  
  
"How do you know it's going to be a 'he'?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sasuke paused, "They must be really serious about ninjitsu, to be joining us like this, so late. And Kakashi wouldn't have let them if they weren't up to par." He mentally added, 'A worthy rival perhaps.'  
  
Naruto frowned. 'As long as they don't have the same stick shoved up their but as you, they're fine in my book.'  
  
Deep in the forest, not far from the others, a similar conversation was going on.  
  
"Kakashi-sama," Minage asked, trying to contain her excitement as to not annoy her new teacher.  
  
"Sensai will be fine Minage, and no need to be so formal."  
  
"Okay!" The girl brightened up. "What are they gonna be like? The other students, I mean."  
  
Kakashi smiled. "You'll see when we get there."  
  
"When are we going to get there?"  
  
Kakashi smiled once more. This girl was something else! "When we get there!"  
  
"Ohh!' the girl huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
After a few more minutes of Minage's trudging along and Kakashi's leisurely pace, Naruto heard them coming.  
  
Naruto jumped up, still high in his tree, "They're here! Time to implement my plan at once!"  
  
Sasure rolled his eyes. 'Dunce, I didn't know he knew words that long.'  
  
"Oh, Naruto! You're going to make an ass of yourself as usual!" Sakura was annoyed at the other ninja's actions. 'This is so embarrassing.'  
  
Kakashi nudged the silently fuming girl. "It's right ahead now."  
  
Minage immediately ran forward, ready to meet some new friends when . . .  
  
"HALT!"  
  
Minage stopped and looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
Naruto stood tall, on the highest branch of the tallest tree he could find. Trying his best to look imposing, he continued in as loud of a voice as he could muster. "Ye who join our group, be warned! Many dangers await you in your travels and peril lines every road!"  
  
Minage was still transfixed at the rather ominous sounding voice from somewhere above her.  
  
"And that greatest peril, the most looming terror, is . . . ME!"  
  
The girl gasped as a figure dropped from the heavens to appear before her.  
  
Naruto fell flat on his face.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Did you get caught by the looming terror?" She asked curiously.  
  
Naruto struggled onto his feet to face her. "NO! I AM the terr- HEY! You ARE a girl!"  
  
Minage giggled at his actions. "Thanks for noticing! Are you one of the ninjas? If you are, I don't think it's very wise to be camping in the middle of a haunted forest. Not very smart if you ask me. The trees have issues, I think."  
  
Sasuke watched the scene in masked amazement. Not because she was a girl, but because she sounded more clueless than Naruto!  
  
Sakura however, was just overjoyed to have a member of the same gender along in the group. She stepped forward with a friendly smile. "Hi! Welcome! I'm Sakura, and the 'looming terror' over there is Naruto. Over there is Sasuke." Minage looked at the dark haired boy who seemed content to stay in the shadows. He responded with a grunt and turned away.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, confused. Naruto regained his composure to offer a hand to shake to her.  
  
"Hiya! Don't mind him, he's got a stick up his-"  
  
Sakura gave him a swift whack on the head to cut off his sentence. Minage remained confused. These ninjas were an odd bunch, but they were cool!  
  
"Hi! I'm Minage Jousan! It's so awesome to finally meet you! I'm so excited! I'm finally gonna get to learn proper ninjitsu!!"  
  
Sakura looked at her oddly. "Proper ninjitsu?"  
  
Minage shrugged. "I don't really have much in the way of formal training, but I've learned a few things!"  
  
In one fluid motion, she reached down into twin holsters on her legs to slip her hands into the straps and handle of her weapon. Moving back up, she now had a pair of moveable blades almost attached to her arms.  
  
Sasuke looked on. 'She can't be that bad. It's has to take a lot of practice to handle those things without slicing yourself limb from limb.  
  
Minage grinned, she wasn't really a show-off, but she was proud to display her skill with the twin blades.  
  
Naruto whistled. "Woah, that's cool."  
  
Kakashi blinked. 'I had heard that her family all used the same weapon style, and I guess they do.'  
  
Something seemed familiar about the way she moved with her deadly weapons, but Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it. Something . . . oddly familiar.  
  
The moment passed as Kakshi took charge of his students. "Okay kiddies! It's time to move out! Unless you feel you need to rest Minage. We have been traveling for quite a while."  
  
Minage sheathed her blades in another swift, practiced motion. "Nope! I'm good!" The rather interesting first impressions of the students had seemed to clear her fatigue away. "Onward!"  
  
She marched of with long strides in a random direction.  
  
"Hey, we're going this way!" Yelled Kakashi after the retreating girl.  
  
"Oh? Ack, sorry sensai!" Minage rushed back to the group as they moved out. Silent Sasuke, friendly Sakura, and unpredictable, funny Naruto. This was going to be awesome!  
  
As the rounded a bend and reached the top of a small rise, she held back behind the other for a second. She looked back. From her high vantage point she could see her small village in the distance. With a moment off remembrance, she recalled her past, her family, and her life in the small town. Her sister . . . But now, it was time to move on, and move forward. She turned to face her future.  
  
Naruto noticed the girl hanging back. "Hey! Minage! Are you coming or what?"  
  
Minage smiled and raced forward to rejoin the group. Time for a new adventure to begin!  
  
***  
  
^_^ Not to bad I hope! Read and review! They mean faster chapters . . . usually. If it weren't for PURE EVIL math teachers. Anyway, they make us happy so, Yeah! XP No flames please! You read Saphire's warning at the beginning of the last chapter. If you don't like, don't read.  
  
See ya later! 


	3. Campfire Stories

Hello all! Alystar here. This is Saphire's chapter though. Her internet is down. _ Thanks to Sirus183 for the kind review! Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Here's chapter 2!  
  
PS. EXAMS ARE OVER!!! Finally time to spend the next 8 months or so forgetting everything we've learned! No more math. ^_________________^  
  
~Chapter 2  
  
Several more minutes had passed as Minage was busy recounting tales of great adventure and grandeur, of course, most of these were well known myths and legends, and Minage had merely put her own name in the place of Sensai Yurei or The grand Hokage, or whatever other 'kage' there was at the time. Though the others new these tales quite well, they couldn't help but be entranced with the energy and enthusiasm she put into her words, the way she reenacted the scenes for the others to watch..  
  
"And then I cut upwards, like THIS and cleaved off the Ninja's HEAD!" Her fist thrust upwards as her wrist-blade whipped through the air so quickly one could almost hear the very air being cut.  
  
Naruto was totally enthralled as his blue eyes widened to the point that Sakura could have sworn they might bug from his head. Yet, they didn't, and all Sakura could do was giggle slightly.  
  
"Those are really cool stories." Sakura said, to the enthusiastic nod of Naruto, who was still staring at the new girl through eyes as wide as plates.  
  
Sasuke merely grunted before stating dully, "That last one was done by Sensei Syo from our own home town."  
  
Naruto turned and furrowed his brows at the dark-haired teen.  
  
"But.." Complained the blonde.  
  
"Naruto, you're such an idiot."  
  
Even Sakura looked a little put-out by this, as she had been almost as enthralled as Naruto.  
  
Up ahead a few paces, a particular silver-haired Ninja overheard the ensuing argument, and immediately turned, patting Naruto on the head with one hand, and Sasuke with the other.  
  
"Why don't you tell Minage a few of your stories then?" He asked with his trademark wink.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto paused, thinking of a really good one. Then he launched into another well-known legend, now using his name in the hero's place.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and slunk back a few more steps. Naruto was such an idiot some times.  
  
"Why don't you tell her about our LAST, visit to her country?" Sakura asked loudly, once again feeling the tension growing between the blonde and ebony- haired boys.  
  
Naruto perked up once again as he started his tale, "Well, it started when we had just passed out Chunnin Exam, right? So we were doing all of these really super-boring chores for the people around town, we even had to catch that stupid cat and . . ."  
  
"Naruto." Interrupted Sakura, making a horribly fake yawning motion to let him know he was carrying away.  
  
"Stupid cat. Right, well, anyway I was smart got us a NEW job, we guided some old guy to The land of the Fog and Mists and we ran into some really freaky guys... Well.. I'm not sure if the one was a guy or a girl, it looked like a girl, but said it was a guy, and well--"  
  
"Naruuuuto." Sakura prompted  
  
"The world is an amazing place sometimes, isn't it?" Mused Minage out loud at that, losing herself in her own fantasies of Naruto's adventures.  
  
"That's what I said!" exclaimed the young ninja with a proud grin.  
  
' Great, not another one... ' thought young Sasuke as he trudged on ahead. The sun was growing low in the sky and he was determined to make the cliff face ahead before nightfall, even if their teacher was not.  
  
"What do you say we set up camp then? We can continue our stories around the fire." Came Kakashi's voice from a short ways ahead, and Sasuke couldn't help but grumble.  
  
"We'd be safer if--" The brunette began, but was cut off by a sudden high- pitched squeal.  
  
"I brought MARSHMALLOWS!" cried Minage as she reached into her small backpack which was filled with - In Sasuke's opinion anyway - useless junk. She rummaged around for a few moments before producing a large bag full of delicious-looking white marshmallows.  
  
Naruto's eyes lit up like somebody had turned a light on in his skull.  
  
"Besides Ramen, marshmallows are my FAVOURITE!" He said, snatching the bag and nodding at Minage, eyes still twinkling.  
  
"I'll share if you keep telling your stories!" The new girl insisted, and Naruto nodded eagerly.  
  
"Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to mind lending us a hand with the fire?" Kakashi said, it seemed during the span of time for the 2 to carry on their conversation about food and stories, the masked shinobi had already gathered a nice pile of wood to burn.  
  
Sasuke shrugged as he lifted 2 hands before him, index and middle finger upright as he blew over top of their tips. A burst of flames seemed to erupt from his mouth, striking the gathered wood and creating a large flame, large enough for the group to rest comfortably beside for the night and much to spare.  
  
The young black-haired boy nodded at the thanks of his teacher before sitting down on a nearby rock, propping his elbows on his knees, penting his fingers, and staring over top of them as he always did.  
  
"Mr. cranky-pants." muttered Minage under her breath, to the hardly- contained laughter from Naruto.  
  
Sakura stared at the others with a look of disbelief, how could any girl NOT completely fall for the God of good looks; Sasuke?! She couldn't help but contemplate this as he gathered a few more sticks for roasting the gelatinous treats.  
  
The fire crackled before them, as they each had found something to sit upon, be it rock or log, and the flames cast eerie shadows upon the youthful faces of each member of the group. The moon's light joined with the flame's dance to create an odd lighting effect amongst them, and the shadows about them seemed to dance as they transformed into the warped shape of a monster, then back to the usual shadow of each shinobi in turn. The group of 5 huddled about the large fire to keep from the biting chill of the land of the Fog and Mist, and used the warmth to fight the damp cold that threatened to grip their very bones.  
  
Still perched atop his rock, Sasuke stared before him as his blonde comrade- in-arms stood tall and menacing, using the shadows to his advantage as he told another well-known myth.  
  
"And the hero snuck silently into the campsite of ninja assassins to finish the job." Naruto finished with a self-approving nod.  
  
But Minage did not agree.  
  
She stood up tall before the group, a stern look across her face as she said, "That's not how it goes!"  
  
"Yes it does." Sakura said confusedly, knowing the tale from start to finish like the back of her hand.  
  
"No it doesn't. Our HEROINE crept from the menacing shadows, using her awesome ninja skills!" Declared the Jousan girl, and Naruto blinked his eyes.  
  
"But, it was--"  
  
"I KNOW who it was, Naruto! I saw it HAPPEN!" She continued, staring Uzumaki in his blue, blue eyes, "And you've gotten it wrong form the start! The girl didn't use throwing stars . . . She used a kunai with chain."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, trying to sound polite though it was obvious she was growing ever-more confused.  
  
"She used a what-what?" Added Naruto.  
  
"A Kunai with chain. See my weapon?" The girl lifted one of her wrist- blades into the air, "Imagine a chain connecting here, and you holding the other end of the chain, you swing it around, right?"  
  
Sasuke stared at her, "Those are rather crude weapons." he stated factually as usual, sighing as he silently thought to himself, ' I see why she gets along so well with that idiot, Naruto '.  
  
"ARE NOT!" Screeched Minage as she advanced upon Sasuke threateningly, raising her arm - bearing the blade of course - with such menace in her eyes the young Uchiha boy couldn't help but sit up straighter and get ready to defend himself.  
  
"Calm down Minage." Stated Kakashi simply, and the girl sat back down with a clueless smile across her face.  
  
"What was up with that?" Sakura asked out loud, and Minage turned, cocking her head to the side inquisitively.  
  
"What was up with what?"  
  
"You almost attacked Sasuke!" Pressed the pink-haired girl with that same look of disbelief still etched across her face.  
  
"Oh, that. Well.. My sister used to use a Kunai with chain."  
  
"Used to?" Naruto pressed on, as Minage seemed to be willing to divulge at least a bit.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Sakura said as she moved to give Minage a hug, to which Minage replied with a small hug and a look at Naruto, then Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke shrugged slightly, and nodded, the closest he would give to an apology, especially towards this new girl.  
  
Minage accepted it eagerly.  
  
******** Elsewhere in the woods ********  
  
Had the billowing cloud of smoke not marked their place well enough, the huntress might not have found them until dawn, or perhaps not even until sometime the next day. She silently thanked the idiots, they were making her job so much easier as she began to approach the growing cloud of dark gray, which would soon punctuate the deafening din that she planned to create.  
  
Her footsteps were as silent as surely as they could be deadly, leaving no trace that she had walked the well-worn path. She padded the earth, toe- heel steps guiding the way as she listened to the sounds of the night. The closer she got to her target's camp, the quieter the woods seemed to her ears, though the change was almost unnoticeable. The brush grew thinner as well, as she shifted her weight from foot to foot to keep her silent step silent over the dry brush.  
  
She might even reach their camp before dawn. 


End file.
